1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic tag having a wristband.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic tags are now widely used. The electronic tag commonly includes a radio frequency identification element received in a housing to transmit wireless data. However, the current electronic tags are not convenient to carry and use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.